


Grey

by relatablemagneto



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguously Underage, Dom!Pan, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Gen, God!OC, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter Pan, Slight OOC!Pan, Sometimes OOC Regina, pov switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relatablemagneto/pseuds/relatablemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies as white as snow, heart as black as night, rage as red as blood... and magic as grey as the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a lot of parings up there but bear with me, they are all mentioned and some of them exist/are coming.

Killian's POV

"Why are you so uneasy?" Swan asked me as we ventured through the forest of Neverland.

"I'm just... cautious." I replied. She didn't believe a bloody word that escaped my mouth. She walked out in front of me, blocking my body from going any further.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Hook?" She concerned.

"Since when do you care about my behavior?" I questioned right back. The blonde folded her arms,

"If there's anything I should know before we go any further, I insist you tell me now." She pushed. I swallowed hard, unsure if I would even be able to talk about it.  _You're a pirate, dammit! Feelings don't affect you. Just tell Swan why you're unsure about going any further._  I thought to myself before taking a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I might run into my daughter..." I informed, letting the final word hang like the gold locks fell from her head. Swan's eyes narrowed,

"Daughter? You had a  _kid_  and you didn't think to tell me?"

"We had a falling out when she was 14... when we were still here. It was right before I left when she decided to stay. I was a idiot to ever let my lie go as far as it did and she couldn't forgive me." I admit. Swan's gaze softened,

"What did you lie about?"

"Not important. Now can we  _pleas_ e stop talking about this?" I tried to skip over this subject the best I could. Swan wouldn't let up,

"What's her name?" She asked as we began moving again.

"Nona. Nona Norah Jones." I told.

"Nona like the Mötley Crüe song?" Swan wondered. I looked at her with genuine confusion.

"The what song?"

"Oh, never mind!"  
  


_"Can't keep up, old man?" Nona taunted Killian as they dueled against each other with their swords. It was a daily routine to fence before dark. Killian chuckled at his daughter's mocks,_

_"I'm just getting warmed up!" He declared, crashing his blade into her's. They walked along the trim of the Jolly Roger, fearless of falling off the edge due to their incredible balance. Killian hopped off the side and onto the deck, not breaking contact for a second before Nona joined him. Soon Killian was on his back with the rear of his head against a barrel, sword next to him a few inches away. Nona had the tip of her blade lightly pressed to his chest,_

_"You're not letting me win, are you?" She wondered sarcastically as she towered over him. She was enjoying her victory so much that she didn't notice her father reaching for his sword._

_"That's the thing, my dear. I_ _never_ _lose!" He gargled his final syllable, swiftly bring his sword up and using it to disarm his offspring. The Captain then made it to his feet and pointed his blade it her heart. Nona applauded slowly,_

_"Not bad... for a geezer." Her accent rolled off her tongue. Killian shook his head and put the sword back into it's holster,_

_"For the last time, child: I'm not that old!" He defended, resting his arm over her shoulders._

_"Old enough to father me, yes? Therefore; old."_  
  


Nona's POV

I sat in my little treehouse, carving a pattern into a stick. I've felt... strange... for the past day. More angry than usual...  _very_  uneasy. Following the sound of footsteps up the ladder to my home, there was a statement of my name.

"Nona? I have to speak to you."

"Come on up. I could use some company." I replied before Pan lifted himself in.

"If you're so lonely, you should come join us in our game! You usually love games!" He said. I shook my head lightly,

"I can't... I'm very spiteful right now." I told.

"I might know why, actually." Peter said. When the boy got my full attention, he continued. "Our guest, Henry... He was followed by his mother, grandparents... and  _your_  father." I stood to the sound of his words,

" _Hook_? What business could he possibly have with the believer's family?" I gritted my teeth. I now understand why I've felt so pissed. Even Killian's  _presence_ on the island sickened me. I snapped the stick over my knee and roughly threw the two halves on the floor.

"I understand your anger, Nonie... save it for when you see him. If losing you to Neverland was torture, I can't wait to see what finding out what you can do will do to him." Pan grinned a Cheshire smile before I looked at him through the corners of my eyes, flashing a reminder so he doesn't underestimate me. My eyes glowed grey as I built up everything I had... my magic will most definitely come as a shock. Pan new very well what I was capable of, but it's nice to show every once-in-awhile. I was starting a game of my own.  
  


_I heard my father scream as I sat in his cabin. He told me to stay put until further notice. After what seemed like eternity, my father returned with a face of pure stone._

_"Papa?" I said with a shaken voice. My pulse raced as I thought of the possibilities... and why my mother wasn't rushing to me. Milah wasn't my real mother, but she always treated my like a daughter and I cared for her like family. The tall man knelt before me with his left arm behind his back._

_"There was a crocodile... the vile creature took Milah's life..." He told me with a soft voice. Tears formed in my eyes as I tried to put it together in my mind. "And when I tried to rescue her... the damn thing bit my hand clean off." He finished, putting the stump with a black cover in front of my face. I shuddered at the thought before wrapping my arms over his neck to hug him, sobbing into his shoulder._

_"Did it hurt?" I choked out._

_"It did... but the pain of losing your mother stung much worse. Alas, my dear. We will avenge her and find that croc. Stick to your sword practice and we can kill it together. It's what she would want."_


	2. Two

Nona's POV

I combed through the brush in search of my father and company when I stumbled into an open square of land. Standing on this soil was, of all people, the dark one.

"Rumpelstiltskin! I take it you're a member of the search party?" I laughed, sidestepping in the circle.

"And who might you be?" He wondered. Before I could answer, there was a rustling in the foliage behind him and a man showed his face.

"Nona?" He asked, apparently knowing who I am. At first I didn't recognize him, but after studying his face I got the picture.

"Baelfire... it's been a long time, brother."   
  


_Lost boys began climbing the ship as I watched from the main deck. One spoke and I heard my father reply,_

_"We're just a ship of men... with the exception of my daughter, of course." The tall hooded boy eyed me for a moment and then went back to the captain,_

_"Then you wouldn't mind if we searched your_ _ship."_

_The boys looked all through the Jolly Roger, but came up empty and left. After that, the boy came out of hiding. My father insisted that I tell him as little about myself as possible, not mentioning Milah or anything. I didn't ask questions, but simply compiled to his wishes._   
_-_   
_The next day my father was teaching Baelfire to steer the ship. I knew my papa had always wanted a son, so this made me a bit jealous. To overcome that feeling, I just remembered that the plan was to keep him for gain... though I lacked in knowledge of what a boy my age could do for us that I couldn't._   
_-_   
_I heard yelling between Bae and my father. I wished I could get a better listen from my post. I was set on sword sharpening duty. For the most part, I only heard what I already had knowledge of. Baelfire being Milah's son wasn't news to me, for my mother wanted to go back_ _for him. I didn't mind the thought of having a brother aboard at the time, but he's grown to be a bump in my daily routine._   
  


The dark one looked at us both, confused as to what the connection was. He then lied his gaze on me,

"You're the child of Hook... I see it in your face." He said. I nodded with a chuckle,

"Right you are., but I've been told I have my mother's looks." Bae began approaching me slowly,

"What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Just because you got off the island doesn't mean I  _want_ to. Speaking if which... what are  _you_ doing here?" 

"I'm looking for my son, Henry." He spoke. My eye's widened,

"The truest believer is your son? Well, how about that." I laughed at the thought.

"He is. I know you and Pan are friends and all but if you could go find your father and point all of us in the right direction it'd be nice." 

"Family is about bonds, not blood." I said.

"And you have such a tight relationship with Pan, huh? I remember when he tried to kill you. Is that forgivable?"

"Forget about that, Bae. It was decades upon decades ago." 

"So was the lie your father told you and yet you still don't forgive him." Baelfire called me out. My temper began to flair up,

"That's different and you know it." I snapped, feeling a slight glow in my eyes again. The dark one caught it and backed away.

"Was that what I think it is? The flicker of grey in your irises..." He said. "I've only ever heard stories of people who do that... neutral magic, the thin beam between dark and light. It's incredibly rare." Rumpel continued. "Power like yours would be enough to fuel Pan, the island, and even the entire planet Earth with magic... why would he still need Henry?" I smirked ever-so deviously and shook my head,

"My arrangements with Pan are none of your concern." I laughed maliciously. 

"They do if they involve my grandson!" The dark one yelled, forming a flame in his hand out of rage. Before he could throw the fireball, I shoved him back without even laying a hand on him. The man was stopped by a nearby tree, which I used to hold him in place as I approached slowly. I could feel my eyes glowing brighter as I got closer. 

"You think you're scary..." I started the sentence off chuckling. "But mister, I've seen scary." I punctuated my statement by wrapping my right hand around his neck and looking straight into his eyes. "And you ain't got his smile." I told, virtually in a whisper before shoving him to the ground on the left of me. I wished I would have been the one to come up with that, but I was simply quoting a comic book that one of the dreamers brought with him on a visit. Suicide Squad #1, I do believe. The dark one let out a groan before Bae grabbed my right wrist to hold me back.

"That's enough, Nona!" He demanded. I let my eyes go back to their speckled gold color and aggressively yanked my arm out of Baelfire's grip.

"You're not worth it." I spat at the elderly man laying before me. Not even looking at Bae, I left the patch to continue my earlier mission.  
  


_"You've been avoiding me, Nona. Frankly, I find it a tad rude." Pan approached me as I dizzily stared at my hands. I felt my body tingle all over as something made the under of my skin crawl. My eyes burned sometimes, but only for a short second. I've had this feeling since I chose to stay, but I wanted to handle it on my own. I didn't reply to Peter because I was preoccupied with my state. Pan got closer to me as I ignored his previous statement. "You alright?" He asked. I guess I might as well tell him sense he could be able to tell me what's happening._

_"I feel funny..." I spoke weakly. Though I was standing perfectly straight, my head was swaying enough to make me feel like falling. It's the feeling someone gets after spinning in a circle for a long time and when sitting firmly into a nearby seat. Pan assessed me for a moment and then grinned like he knew all too well that was happening._

_"It seems your magic is aching to be used." He chuckled, sidestepping in a circle around me. I wanted to shake my head, but I would probably faint if I tried._

_"I'm not magic... I'm just a pirate's daughter." I corrected. I could feel Pan's feet plant behind me._

_"You're special, Nona. I can feel your power radiate off of you. Do you feel it? The power coursing through your veins? The energy of what you're capable of leaking from you?" He asked. I was too busy listening to his words to notice him step closer to me. I could feel a slight hot breath on my ear, followed by a hoarse whisper. "That's magic."_   
  


I searched for Hook for hours, but to no avail. I turned around and went back to camp to find the Lost Boys and Pan hanging a cage in a tree next to the one that's been there for ages that was harboring Wendy. Pan noticed my return and spun on his heel to face me,

"Did you find them?" He asked, sounding enthusiastic. I shrugged,

"I'm empty handed... but I  _did_ run into two others that you may be interested in." I informed. Pan looked up at the new cage and back at me.

"If you mean Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin, I've already exchanged word with them. Bae almost got away with taking Henry...  _almost._ " I eyed the box for a moment,

"You put Baelfire in a cage?" I questioned with a hint of anger. Bae was a friend... a brother... him being in a cage was against my best interests. Pan looked at me like I grew a second head, reacting to the tone I used against him.

"How about you take comfort in the fact that he's in there and not stuck with the messy end of my sword?" I didn't respond, knowing that he already knew what I would think of such a statement. I leaned on one of the huts behind me and folded my arms. "I suggest you save that attitude for Hook. I want him to feel your anger as you kill him." He spoke. His words froze me. I wanted to hurt Killian, yes...  _murder_  him? That's not in my best interests either.

"Who said anything about killing Hook?" I snapped. Pan looked around at the surrounding boys, making sure that nobody heard me questioning their leader before pushing me through the door of the hut I was using as a rest. His right hand clamped onto my jaw, almost in a choking fashion. It didn't hurt me, but it got my attention as my back met a wall. Here we go again. The lesson here is that I never learn my lesson.

"Are you forgetting that you owe me, Nonie? You  _will_ kill Hook because I  _told you to_. Understood?" Pan demanded. This is one of those moments where my good side regrets past decisions... deals that I made... favors that I asked for... but Pan didn't scare me... not anymore. I just did all of this because I never go back on my word and I promised to repay every bit of what I owed to him. Though Pan's face was stone, his heart was fluttering. One of the perks of grey magic is hearing another's heart and thoughts. I only choose to listen to Peter's heart because... why use both when you have one? You can tell a lot about a person's emotions by their pulse. His heart was why I always forgave him, even when he wasn't asking for forgiveness. I nodded as far as his hand would allow before he loosed the grip and smiled the way only he could. "I can always count on you. You never forget who you belong to."


	3. Three

Nona's POV

I knelt down next to Henry as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"How're you doing, pal?" I asked, offering a slice from my apple. The young one shook his head before I could remember that he didn't like the fruit. He didn't answer my question, but he stared at me for eternity. 

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He wondered. I shook my head,

"Don't believe so, kiddo. We know each other's fathers apparently." I told.

"You know my dad?"

"Ah, Baelfire and I go way back. I may look 14 but you'd be surprised how long I've been here." I chuckled. I felt another question coming, as if the boy hadn't asked enough. I didn't mind it at all.

"Whose your dad?" He asked. I brought up my left hand and curled my index finger into a half "o" with all others balled up,

"The most cowardly captain." I replied. I could tell that Henry knew who I was talking about by the faint laugh that tried to leave his throat but was swallowed up. I heard his heart tense up before fluttering like a pair of wings on a butterfly. Poor kid... so innocent and fragile. Strong heart, though.  
  


_He's a fucking liar, that Peter Pan. He didn't know that I knew that, but I did. There were some aspects of my abilities that I kept from him to ensure my knowledge stays clear. He was going to use me and my magic to save himself, but he kept trying to tell me it was for the island. I pretended to believe it and now here we on in Skull Rock, about to make the transfer... or so he thinks. Pan handed me an empty glass vile with a grin,_

_"Myself and the Lost Boys appreciate what you're doing, Nonie. Your magic must be given to the vile willingly, so take it and give it permission to take out your powers." He walked me through the process. "I will then take it to the top of the mountain and pour it into the spring. Your magic will fuel this island for the rest of it's existence... forever."_

**_I'll ingest the magic myself when she hands me the vile. Gullible girl... with this I can stop the search for the believer._ **

_I took the vile from his hand and held it out on front of me,_

_"I just have one thing to say before I do this." I spoke._

_"Of course." He grinned._

**_Foolish girl... hurry up already._ **

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes._

_"I would just like to thank you, Peter..." I said. I then opened my eyes and looked his way with the grey glow burning through my irises. "...For thinking so loud." I finished, smashing the vile on the ground and waving my hand, causing the tall boy to fly into the wall of the cave like a ragdoll. "This entire time you thought I was some foolish, gullible child!" I yelled, chuckling deviously while flinging him into the opposing wall. "And yet, I've had you fooled this entire time." I continued. Before I could give him one more toss, he choked out words._

_"Wait!" He begged. I was open to hearing him out now that his heart was racing with a mixture of fear and so much more. "You beat me at my own game, Nonie. It's never happened before, but you managed to win." Pan said, weakly looking back at me from the ground. That's when his heart changed pace. No longer racing from fear and pain, but... skipping a beat as it slowed. How could I have possible damaged him that much with two throws? "It's admirable..." He began to stand. He was telling the truth, no doubt. "I suppose we can find other ways for you to pay me back. After all, you said it yourself: you owe me big time."_   
  


"Tonight... Henry saves magic!" Pan yelled. Everyone cheered at his words. Gods, if only they knew. Sooner or later I'll run into dear old dad. I have to fulfill my end of the bargain and it won't be easy.  
-  
The boys were all laughing and discussing the events to come from what I could hear from a few feet away. To my surprise, they all went silent after a moment.

"Where's Pan?" I heard a voice, clearly Bae, ask.

"I don't know." A woman replied. My father has to be with them, meaning this is my cue. I put my index finger in front of my lips to tell the caged Wendy to be quiet before acting on it. I walked through a mound of foliage and came into the vision of many faces.

"He's gone, Bae." I answered the burning question. 

"Nona?" An accent spoke. I turned my head and came face-to-face with my father. It suddenly made my task feel so much harder. The blonde looked over to him before I could respond,

"This is your daughter?" She wondered.

"Hook has a daughter?" The tall lighter-haired male asked. Before anyone else could butt in, I spoke.

"A daughter he lost due to his insolence." I told. The sour-faced dark haired woman stepped forward,

"Well now it's time for you to take a nap." She snapped, bringing her hand up. Before I gave her a chance to act, I waved my hand like it was nothing and froze her where she stood. Everyone, especially Hook, looked dumbfounded. 

"How did you do that?" Killian asked, looking at me like his little girl just broke a law.

"Let's just say..." I let my eyes glow before I finished. "Neverland unlocked my full potential." The blonde stared for a moment,

"If you unfreeze Regina, I promise she won't cast anything on you." She swore. I laughed,

"She couldn't even if she tried, but alright." I waved my hand again and Regina had stopped her previous motion, distraught. 

"Your eyes... and the fact that you were able to keep me frozen and I couldn't do anything... neutral magic is a myth." She stated. I began pacing back and forth in front of them, almost taunting the strangers.

"If it was, I wouldn't be able to do those things now would I?"

"Next to true love... grey is the most powerful magic of all. It not only harnesses dark and light but it controls it." She continued. My father cut her off and stepped forward,

"You can't possibly still be angry over what happened." He said. "Come back with us... let me make this right." Killian was being sincere, but I knew I couldn't leave and not just because of my debts. I didn't want to kill him, not one bit. I knew what had to happen.

"I've got a better idea." I responded, pulling out my sword. Some of the party stepped backwards while others reached for their own arms. "I suggest you all scatter. Papa and I have some business to take care of." I told. Killian motioned for them to all go and find Henry. Most complied, but the blonde stayed for a moment.

"You okay with us leaving you here?"

"It's fair game now, Swan. Go... find your son." He said. Once she was out of sight, I chuckled,

"You fancy this Swan girl, huh? I could hear your heart flutter to her concern." 

"That's not the point of this, Nonie." He bit. I held my blade in front of my face for a moment,

"Let's settle this like we always settled things, shall we?" I asked, shooting Hook a glance of "you know what I mean." My father's mouth curled into a nostalgic grin as he pulled out his weapon. We sidestepped in a circle, not breaking eye contact.

"How about we put a wager on this?" He suggest. An idea arose that could get me out of having to murder him after all.

"Alright," I agreed. "If I win, you leave Neverland and never return." 

"Fair enough. If _I_  win, you have to return to Storybrooke with us. We can be a family again." My father wagered. I knew I couldn't leave, but if he wants to believe for 10 seconds that I can then I will let him. I nodded at his terms and we began. Our blades clashed into each other, making noises of metal on metal ring through the air. Before I knew it, Killian was on the ground and I had him cornered.

"Any last words?" I asked, pressing the tip of my sword into his chest. Instead of being devastated that he lost, Killian was... laughing?

"You've been away from me for so long that you've forgotten the number one rule." He said before his sword came out of nowhere to disarm me. It succeeded. Killian jumped to his feet and pointed his blade at me. " _Never_ take your eyes off the opponent's weapon. Welcome back to my crew, Nonie." I had lost. Now the truth  _has_ to come out.

"I can't go back, father. The island... it has me."  
  


_"You filthy liar!" I yelled when my father entered the cabin. I held up a piece of parchment with angry tears in my eyes. "There was no crocodile! Why would you lie to me?" Papa backed into the doorway, staring at the sheet of paper with his plans on it. Over and over it mention killing Rumpelstiltskin and avenging Milah._

_"Nona... I just said that so you wouldn't look at me wrong. I didn't want you to think that any man could defy your father." He admitted. His excuse made me fume more. I shoved passed him, throwing the paper onto the floor._   
_-_   
_My vision was so blurred with tears that I couldn't see where I was going, but I kept pushing through the brush until I felt spikes of pain fill my legs and arms. I jumped forward out of the bush and saw cuts all over. This was the poison I was warned about._   
_-_   
_I awoke to the feeling of cold liquid running down my throat. When my vision caught up with me, I saw a a blond figure kneeling next to me. I tried to sit up, but my body ached something awful._

_"Don't strain yourself, dear." Pan said, helping me prop my back and head into a large rock. I looked at my arms and found that the cuts were gone, same went for my legs._

_"You healed me... how?" I wondered, looking at the teen for answers._

_"I'm afraid the only way to keep you alive was to have to drink from the spring." Pan told. My father told me the story of how his brother passed. I'm now property of Neverland._

_"It's fine, I suppose. I didn't plan on leaving with my father anyhow. I guess this means I own you big time."_   
_-_   
_"Nona Norah Jones, get back on the ship this instant." Killian demanded as we stood at the beach. I couldn't leave... I didn't want to leave._

_"No. You can't make me, traitor!" I yelled at him. His gaze went from pissed to sad when he heard my words._

_"But we have to go now." He said. I shook my head,_

_"I'm not leaving... not with you." I spat. All he could do was look on as Pan grabbed my wrist,_

_"Come along, Nonie." He requested, calling me the nickname that I only ever allowed my father to use. I could tell it stung Papa where it hurt most._   
  


"Dreamshade... why did you make this bet if you couldn't leave?" Killian questioned. I slid my sword back into the holster,

"It was a diversion. By now your group has found Wendy and gotten the answers they needed from her. If all goes well, they would've made it before anything bad could happen to Henry. If you were to have shown up and Pan had seen you, it'd be my head." I admitted. My father grinned at hearing me tell him the plan. Right before the topic could continue, the boys began waking up. Before they could do anything, I waved my hand and they were all bound. We both knew it was too late when a green beam shot through our middles. Pan is now unstoppable.


	4. Four

****Nona's POV

Henry was laying on a white sheet bed, completely lifeless. It hurt to not be able to hear his heart anymore.  _You shouldn't care for this boy, Nona!_ I tried to convince myself, and yet my chest ached seeing him so...  _inanimate_. The party of searchers was trying to convince the lost boys to go back with them as myself and Bae watched the boy. He could tell I was scared to death, but he didn't know why  _I_ would be scared. I heard Felix trying to keep a level head by praising Pan for the rest of the boys, but of all the hearts I heard,  _his_ was the only one what wasn't responding to Emma's speech about family. Felix was a stubborn, brainwashed little shit. I may be under some sort of spell with Peter, but even I know that I would leave if I could. I heard a few of the boys crack to Emma's promise of home and I felt a bit proud of them for thinking for themselves. 

 _You can help Henry, Nona! You know what to do!_ I thought to myself after Regina, Emma, and Snow had been gone for a bit. I did know how I could help, but it was a last resort. I wasn't going to give up hope in Henry getting his own heart back before the preservation spell wore off.

 

I could hear Pan communicating with me in my head. It a sort of telepathic-connection-thingy that he helped me discover.

 _"Where are you? Come to the tree, Nona._ "

_No. I'm staying here with Henry._

_"Henry's dead. There's no point in staying with a body so get. Over. Here."_

_I'm not leaving._

_"Nona!"_

_No_

_"Nonie, get your ass to the tree right now before I make a scene. Are you forgetting who you belong to? Because it surely isn't dead Henry."_

There's it was. The thing that made me cater to his demands. I always responded when he would mention that he owned me. I shot a look at Bae and Wendy before I left. They knew better than to ask questions.

 

"Took you long enough, love. We don't have much time until the savior and friends get here." He said when I got into his view. Before I could ask what he meant, I was yanked towards a tree by a few vines. "Just needed to test it."

"It works... now can you please release me so I can get back." I groaned in frustration. Pan gave me that look again... the one that seemed like he saw me grow another head.

"Why would you want to go back to a dead body when you have a living  _me_ right in front of you? And trust me, I've never felt more alive." He growled, gripping my chin like he did the night before. Why was I so vulnerable around him? I used to be able to throw him into walls without a care in the world but now I can barley get a word out when he gets possessive. This is toxic. Without loosening the hand on my jaw, he pushed his lips into mine. The need in the kiss begged me to return the favor to him, but I couldn't bare to think about that when I knew that there was a boy dying on the other end of the island. Pan pulled away and glared at me. "Why are you unresponsive?"

"Because you were doing fine without his heart. The magic that radiated off my body has kept you going for years and you  _still_ took his heart." I told. Peter's face filled with disappointment. 

"You're a real mood-killer tonight, aren't you? Thinking of other boys while we have a moment. It's quite rude of you, Nonie." He blatantly skipped over what I told him. I began hearing voices, but they weren't speaking aloud. They were thinking.

"Pan, they're coming." I warned him. He released the vines and I ran while he hid.

 

Regina, Snow, and Emma made it back with Henry's heart and Pandora's Box. I stood on the ship to only say my goodbyes before they set sail. I watched as Regina pushed the heart back into the boy and the color return to his face as he took a deep breath. I couldn't help but smile at the moment. After Regina tucked Henry in inside the Captain's quarters, I caught his eye standing in the doorway.

"Welcome back, kiddo." I said as he looked over with tired eyes.

"Are you coming with us?" He wondered. His heart sped, waiting for my answer to be "Yes", but I felt my own drop at my answer.

"I'm afraid not. I belong to the island." I told. 

"Actually," a voice spoke behind me, getting my attention. "I can help with that. I'm making an antidote for David, who drank from the waters as well. I could give you some." Rumpelstiltskin told. My heart tensed up at the thought of setting sail with my father again, but it turned to mush at remembrance of my debts.

"That's quite kind, but I'm afraid my magic comes with a price as well. You're using the shadow to leave, so it could make it back as well. Let's say... in two years time, you'll come back with that antidote." I arranged. My father heard the whole thing and butted in,

"But why would you want to stay?" He asked. It was time to admit it.

"Pan's awake and alert. He's communicating with me as we speak and if you don't make the trade, he'll be back. The magic that flows out of me is enough for him and if he can't have Henry or his boys, he gets me." I told. Killian looked at his feet, so I set it in a way for him to get a benefit. "Papa... I'm willing to risk two more years of hell for the son of the woman you love. Take the damn deal and come back later." I said, trying to fight tears. Hook pulled me into his chest and held me for a moment before I looked back at Henry, who had fallen fast asleep. I walked out on the deck to a ship full of people who overheard. I shot my gaze at Emma and Regina. "You protect that boy with your life. Don't let my sacrifice be for nothing."

 

I stepped back into the sand and watched the ship sail away. 

"I knew you'd come back, love. You'd never leave me to rot alone."

"Don't hold your breath, I've got two years until the deal is fulfilled. They'll come back for me." I told.

"So you're just leading Henry back to me. I can wait two years with you here."


	5. Five

Nona's POV

I've been tallying the days on the wall of my tree house. Once I make 365 marks, I put a big circle around them and start on another next to it. So far there is one circle and 669 marks. One more day and they'll be back. One more long, repetitive day on Neverland. Pan keeps trying to convince me that they aren't coming, but I know my father. He's the one to agreed to the deal for Rumpel. 

"I'm not sure if I'm quite ready to lose you, Nonie." He said, sitting behind me. I was Indian-style in the floor in front of my mural of markings, tracing the tallies with my fingers.

"Too bad. A deal is a deal." I shrugged.

"Why are you so eager to get away from me?" He questioned in a low whisper, pressing his chest against my back and pulling me closer with his arms snug around my abdomen. Peter brushed my dark hair from the back of my neck and began trailing little kisses all over the sensitive skin. "Do you not feel safer in my arms than of a ship?" He spoke between kisses. His mouth began moving from the back of my neck to the side and trailing up my jaw before I spoke.

"I know that  _you_ feel safer having me here because without me, you'll die. Isn't that right,  _Malcolm_?" I mocked. The soothing smooches stopped before I felt Peter's hand grip into my hair and pull until my face was in front of his.

"Don't  _ever_ call me that again... or else." He gritted his teeth next to my ear. The thought brought a chuckle out of me.

"Or else  _what_? You'll kill me?"

"I can punish you." He threatened. 

"No amount of torture will ever measure up to the bloody waiting game I've been playing for two years. When that ship arrives, I'm getting the fuck out of dodge."

"I'll be waiting for that ship, as well. Henry will be on it to greet the girl who saved him and I'll be hiding, waiting to strike." Pan said with a Cheshire grin. All I could do in response was think.  _Over my cold, dead body._

_-_

I sat at the beach watching as the Jolly Roger made it's way over. It had a ways to go, so I had to act fast. I ran back to the camp and found Pan sitting and eating an apple.

"They're on their way." I told. It wasn't a betrayal because he would find out sooner or later. He was fiddling with the silver necklace chain wrapped a few times around his wrist. 

"I'm debating whether or not I should give this back to you." He stated. I continued to go along with the plan and knelt down next to him.

"Keep it... you earned it, after all." I blushed, hearing his pulse pick up. This was going smoothly. "Can I get a kiss for my travels?" I asked, cupping his face. Pan complied gladly and met his lips with mine before his body got lazy and hit the ground. I put the Kiss of Death spell on him, but I can't kill him so there's no telling how long it'll last. It's powerful enough to kill a normal human or lost boy but simply knock out Pan. I ran back to the beach where the ship was anchoring. 

"Fastest vessel in all the realms my ass!" I yelled, catching Hook's attention. It was like everyone who left three years ago came back for me minus the lost boys, Tink, and Wendy. I was bombarded with hugs. My father called dibs first and couldn't have gotten off the ship faster, then the Charmings, Baelfire or  _Neal_ if he prefers, then Emma hugged me and whispered a thank you into my ear. Regina gave me a simple "Thanks for doing that." and Rumpel gave me the antidote. It was after I downed it when I realized there was one person who I haven't embraced yet.

"Nona!" A voice yelled behind me. I turned around to see Henry, but different. I couldn't put my finger on it right away. He opened his arms and I took off running. This hug was exactly as dramatic as it seemed. As I got closer I noticed that he was  _much_ taller. Last time I saw him he was shorter than me by a couple inches and now he's a bloody giant! I jumped, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding tight as he closed his around my back. I barley noticed that my feet weren't touching the ground.  _Do I really weigh nothing?_  When he put me down, I examined him.

"Two years really does change a person." I laughed, noticing that he was so different and I was the exact same. When he chuckled, his voice was a tad deeper. Hell, it was  _blessed_ by puberty. 

"Okay, this has been very Notebook but we should get going." Regina spoke up, irritated by the exchange. I then remembered Pan and the spell. 

"Yeah, we should get going  _right now_."   
  


We set sail but we weren't flying yet. I still had Pandora's Box in my satchel and I promised I would trap Pan in it. I couldn't bring myself to do it. After giving my father another hug, I went to the captain's quarters where Henry was. When I got down there, I saw a sight that was enough to split me in two. Pan was ripping out Henry's shadow. I acted on impulse and grabbed the box from my bag. I hovered my hand over the top and it opened, releasing a red mist that began pulling Peter back.

"No!" Peter said right before getting sucked in. The box shut and Henry's shadow went back into him. Henry's body hit the bed and he panted to catch his breath.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled,

"I'm fine."


	6. Six

Nona's POV

So apparently I'm grounded. I'm not to leave the inn until my father says otherwise, and yet nobody's here to watch me. Everyone is running around doing gods-know what. I'm able to make my escape.

 

After I did some walking through the woods, I began hearing talking. I stumbled upon a well where Henry and Felix were. 

"Be flattered." Henry said before reaching into Felix's chest and pulling out his heart. He crushed it and let the dust fall into the well. That's not Henry, there's no way. Henry was a sweetheart and he wouldn't hurt someone, especially Felix who had done  _nothing_ to him as far as I've seen. It was Pan, no doubt. I know a body switching spell anywhere. I had to play this out so he admits it.

"Damn, Henry. When did you become so ruthless?" I yelled, getting his attention while acting impressed. Out of nowhere, a green mist began to rise from the well. 

"Nonie... this is exactly what it looks like." He responded.

"Since when do you call me Nonie?" I called him out. Henry slowly approach me and if it weren't clearly Pan in that tall body of his, I might have just enjoyed it.

"I've called you Nonie for as long as I can remember, love." I made a fake confused face,

"This was the first time, if I recall..." I said. He looked down at me and I had a moment of fake realization. "Peter... you switched?" Not-Henry grinned deviously,

"You're lucky I'm not in my own body or I'd be punishing you for that stunt you pulled on the island. Not only did you knock me out with your kiss of death, but you managed to make me jealous." He said, referring to that unnecessarily drawn-out hug with real-Henry. "You know how I feel about people touching my property." 

"I don't belong to you anymore! I don't belong to anyone!" I stated, hoping the spell wouldn't work if he was in Henry's body.  _Who am I kidding? There's no spell. Peter just makes me weak, so I soften in his hands. I need to stop referring to it in that way._

"You'll belong to me as long as I'm breathing, love." He told. I could kill him right now and change that, but that would mean killing Henry's body in the process. I couldn't do it. Not just because it was Henry's eyes I was looking into, but because it was Pan's soul that was turning me into putty in his hands. "We'll take this new land together. You'll be my queen." He spoke softly. Pan would never kiss me in Henry's body, but his not-heart was telling that he wanted to. 

"I have to get back to the inn before they realize that I'm gone." I said, breaking away from the doe-eyes that trapped me.

 

When I got back to the town, I saw everyone gathered in Rumpel's shop so I went there instead. They were about to do the switch to return them to their bodies. Henry's body was in the library and Pan's was laying down in the shop. Nobody cared that I joined them, for they were too preoccupied with the spazzing of the body in front of them. When it was complete, we left and saw Henry leaving the library. 

"It's me! I'm alright!" He reassured everyone. Hugs were exchanged and Regina received the scroll. She gripped it and collapsed to the ground, everyone doubling over to catch her. After a few minutes, Regina awoke.

"Emma..." She whispered. I swear they're married in another life. She was helped up,

"What happened? Are you okay?" Emma asked as the other woman caught her breath. 

"Yes, I'm fine... it was just..." She cut herself off rather dramatically. 

"What is it?" Snow wondered. "What happened when you touched it?" Regina stared down a Henry, who was standing to my side.

"I saw what needed to be done." She told. She fiddled with the scroll in her gloved hand.

"Mom... are you going to be okay?" Henry asked her. Regina put her hand on her son's chin,

"The important thing is... you will be." 

"No he won't." An accent filled the air. Everyone with their back to him whipped around while the rest stared. The spell still took me over... I couldn't control it. I understand what it is now. The darkness in my heart is all because of Peter Pan. He harnessed that darkness and used it's desires against me.  _To be his queen sounds like a delicious idea... no! I can't do this to the people I care about._ My dark and light were are war as he approached, but the black that engulfed my heart pushed me toward him as he froze everyone in their place.  _No, Nona... don't do this._ My light screamed. It was like having an angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other. I couldn't fight the impulse... the feeling of freedom when I was with Pan.  _Think about the people you love, Nona. Think about your father!_ The angel got louder, but the devil had it's ways. I sauntered over to Pan, who took my hand and spun me around like a ballroom dancer. Freedom overshadowed love in that moment, but light kept trying.  _Think about Bae!_

"Look at you all! A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I?" Pan spoke to the silent and still figures. He stood in front of Bae and Belle,

"I think I'll start with these two. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to kill first." Pan said.  _See? He'll kill Baelfire! After all that he's done for you!_ "No it isn't!  _You!_ " He pointed to Bae. "You first." My dark backed down at the thought of Pan killing Bae. My light began shouting again, this time touching up on others.  _Think about how great these people have been to you. Would you really want them to die over a possessive manchild who will get bored of you and kill you off too? Think about Bae, and your father, and Emma, and Rumpel, and... Henry!_ The light broke me from my power-trip long enough to try to act, but I was pushed aside by Rumpel who came to save the day. 

"Stay away from them!" He barked, yanking Pan to face him. 

"Well how 'bout this? The worm has teeth! What, you're here to protect your wuved ones?" Pan mocked his son. 

"I'm not gonna let you touch either one of them."

"Oh, I'd like to see that!" Pan challenged. My light wanted to act immediately, forming a ball of lightning before he caught it in the corner of his eye and froze me like the rest of them. 

_"Wrong move, Nonie."_

"Oh you will..." Rumpel told. "Because I have a job to finish. And I have to do it... whatever it takes. No loopholes." Pan was amused by the statement. "But what needs to be done has a price... a price I'm finally willing to pay." My dark side noticed what he meant, making it much harder to keep up with being light.  _Pan's going to die, Nonie! You have to try something to get you out of the freeze!_ the devil pushed into my mind. The dark one continued his previous speech. "I used the curse to find you, Bae. To tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness... and that happiness is possible. Just not with me." He paused. "I accept that." My inner darkness searched all through to find a way to get out of this spell while the light pushed it back. They fought and fought until my frozen head spun.

"Pretty, pretty words." Peter responded. After that, Rumpel told Bae and Belle that he loved them.

"You made me stronger." He told Belle.  _It's like a damn romance novel! Find the spell to break this already!_ My dark shouted. The light bounced back.  _Do you really want to be Pan's property forever? Being his "queen" isn't worth the price of being miserable! You could be happy with these people._

"Stronger?" Pan half-chuckled.

"Yes." Rumpel replied. Peter turned back to his son,

"But still... no magic."

"Oh, but I don't need it!" The dark one retaliated.  _Yeah, but you do! You can still fight this!_ "You see... you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting." 

"And what's that?" Peter hissed. 

"So am I! I sent it away with something to hide." Rumpel stuck his hand up and his shadow returned the dagger to him. He then grabbed Pan into a strange hug position. Both of their lefts pressed together.  _Nonie... Pan is about to die. Do something!_ Dark yelled.  _No, this is what he deserves. Let Rumpel free himself. Let. Peter. Die._ Light fought. Pan grunted,

"What are you doing?" He struggled to leave the lock.

"You see... the only way for you to die is if we  _both_ die... and now,  _now_ I'm ready!" He stated, shoving the dagger into Peter's back. My dark side screamed in agony watching Peter groan in pain and my light side wanted to make sure dark didn't do anything stupid. A dark mist rose above them and Pan transformed into his elder self. "Hello, Papa." The dark one said.

"Rumpel, please..." Pan... or should I say  _Malcolm_ wheezed into his ear. "You can stop this...  _remove the dagger!_ " He tried so hard to demand. "We can start over. Here, we can have a happy ending."

"Ah, but I'm a villain... and villains don't get happy endings." Rumpel bit before twisting the dagger and sealing their fate. A golden light left Malcolm's back as the two of them disappeared into nothing but a scroll that fell to the ground. A red glow surrounded us all as the spell was undone and a gust of wind hit. Everyone was in shock of having seen that and Belle had dropped to her knees and cried. I stood still as a statue, staring at the ground where they had their final battle. I didn't know whether to scream or laugh or cry tears of joy or pain... a part felt more free than ever, but the other felt it had lost something. Regina stepped forward to pick up the scroll while my father walked over to the shinning silver chain that fell with it. I couldn't tell from my half-bowed head, but I could feel Hook staring coldly at me with the chain in his palm.

"Regina?" Emma asked.

"Are you okay?" Snow wondered. The evil queen held the scroll in her hand tightly.

"I'm fine." She told before standing.


	7. Seven

Nona's POV

"My father did what he had to do... he saved us." Baelfire responded to Emma's apology. "Regina... don't let him die for nothing." Regina just stared blankly into the air. "Regina?" He said once more.

"What?" She answered softly.

"We're here for a reason, love." My father spoke up. "Pan?"

"He's dead." Regina stated the obvious. The dark wanted the last laugh,

"Yeah, no shit!" It spoke for me. Right after I uttered the words, I stepped back and put my hand over my mouth. Henry looked right through it all. He saw that I was struggling to find the right emotions, so he left his blonde mom and stood over with me, placing an arm over my shoulder and pulling me close. Like I said before: too sweet to cast a curse.

"His curse remains. Can you stop it?" My father ignored my comment and continued. "Or should we all start preparing out souls because mine's gonna take some time." He laughed lightly, trying to brighten the mood. That's when Grumpy began running down the streets yelling about how the curse was here and how there was no escape. Henry left my side to hug in father while David tried to ease everyone's minds.

"It's not too late... we can still stop it, right?" She was still absent. "Regina?" He repeated.

"Yes!" She replied, saying that twice. Emma kept asking that the price was but Regina insisted that it was her price to pay. Regina began explain what she felt when she collapsed. "I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most."  Henry stepped forward because, let's face it, we all know what she meant. "I can never see you again." She told him. "I have no choice. I have to undo what I started." 

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke." Snow stated. 

"That  _created_ Storybrooke." Regina corrected. "It doesn't belong here and neither do any of us!"

"Breaking the curse destroys the town..." Charming said.

"It will leave out of existence as if it where never here and everyone will go back to where they're from... prevented from ever returning." Regina explained further.

"You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma half-asked.

"All of us," She motioned to the entirety of people who were cursed including myself and Hook. "Except Henry." My heart stopped at the very thought of going back and never seeing...  _these people_... again.  _Nice save, Light._  "He will stay here because he was born here." 

"Alone?" Emma and I asked in perfect unison. I didn't even mean to open my mouth. I really need a better filter. My papa eyed me for a moment before returning to the conversation.

"No... you'll take him." Regina said. "Because you're the savior. You were created to break the curse and once in, you can escape it."

"I don't want to.. we'll both go back with everyone." Emma tried. 

"That's not an option." Regina told. "I can't be with him but if I don't pay the price, none of this will work." Her words were followed by a crash of thunder.

 

Everyone met at the town line where we said our goodbyes. My heart sank as hugs were exchanged and words were spoken. When Henry got to me, he towered so tall that I had to look up. 

"I didn't even get the chance to answer all your questions." I fought tears. 

"I wouldn't remember them anyways." His post-pubescent voice still amazed me. My dark and light finally agreed on something, bringing my hands up around his neck and pulling him down to meet his lips with mine. Now I get it. In the wood with not-Henry, I thought I wanted to kiss Pan but I really wanted Henry. His pulse sped, as did mine at the connection. I pulled away and looked into his doe eyes.

"I'll miss you, Mills." I whispered, pressing my forehead to his. 

"You gave me my first kiss and I won't even remember  _that_ either." He laughed lightly. 

"But I will. I'll remember for the both of us." I told him, sliding my hands from his neck, down his arms and to his hands. "Live a wonderful life, believer." I said, letting him move to the next person while his mother spoke to my father. When all conversations ended, they got into the yellow car and drove off. We were left to be engulfed in a green smoke that turned purple when Regina stopped it.


	8. Eight

Nona's POV

A bunch of shit went down, to say the least. Funny thing is:  _nobody remembers_. Snow is pregnant? Yes, apparently so. We're all back in Storybrooke, Maine? Looks like it. One of the strangest parts is the fact that the Jolly Roger is gone and the first thing my father thinks to do upon returning is find Emma. So now we've been wiped of an entire year home, we're expecting a royal baby, missing a ship, and my lunatic, love-sick dadio is going to New York to freak out a woman who doesn't even remember him. What am I doing while this is going on? Staying with the Charmings, hoping that my favorite pirate stays out of trouble while in unknown territory. 

I've been spending some time with Regina since we plopped back on the map. Mostly because we have a lot in common.  _Yeah, an ache in your hearts for the return of a certain brunette teenager who's name rhymes with flenry._  The dark half of me taunted.  _Oh, shut up! That's not even a word._  My light bit back. The dueling compasses are enough to drive someone insane. The queen and I sat at a booth at Granny's, her enjoying a large cup of coffee and me sipping a cocoa.

"Henry always loved cinnamon over the top of his hot chocolate." Regina stated, trying to awkwardly laugh off the comment. I traced my nail over the rim of the mug, awkwardly laughing back. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but... what is grey magic like? I've never met someone before you who possessed that type of power and I don't know what's true and what isn't." She asked. I shrugged,

"Well... it's nothing special." I told. Regina looked amused at my comment,

"Are you kidding? From what I understand, the person who has neutral magic has power over light and dark."

"That may be true, but it's never truly neutral. My dark side and light are constantly at war and I always have to pic a side. On Neverland, my dark was always in charge of my actions... well, until you guys showed up. Here I'm a slave to contradicting opinions that I can never level out. Like, how you control dark magic because you're ruled by your dark side and Emma controls light because she's ruled by her light side. I don't get the luxury of one or the other." I explained to her. "Like how I feel responsible for all the bullshit happening right now." I admit. Regina's eyes went soft,

"What do you mean?" She questioned. I frowned,

"I had so many opportunities to fix everything. If I would've given Pan my magic, he would have stopped the search for Henry. If I would have trapped Peter in Pandora's box like I planned to, the switch would have never happened and Henry would still remember..."

"You can't possibly blame yourself for all of that. Sometimes there are certain people who can pull out your less dominant side and control you. We all made our mistakes back on Neverland."

"I just wish I had done more. You, Emma, and Snow wouldn't have had to go looking for Pan to get Henry's heart if I had acted..." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, looking incredibly concerned.

"The holder of grey magic can do this thing called heart sharing. I didn't do it because I wanted Henry to have his  _own_ heart. I had faith that you would make it back in time and make sure that Pan didn't get what he wanted. If you didn't come back when you did, I would have done it in a blink." I told.

"Explain this...  _heart sharing_."

"It's when the one with grey magic kisses the person without a heart and they live off of the other person. Let's say you ripped the heart out of someone and I kissed them, my heart would be the thing keeping them alive. From then on I'm their protector. They cannot die unless I die."

"Sounds like a scary responsibility... trying to stay alive for another person's well-being." She spoke softly. I nodded,

"It's a privilege, I suppose. Used wrong and it's a curse." I state, staring at the bottom of my empty mug. "I should be going. I have some things to take care of." I lied. Regina nodded, giving me my cue to stand up and leave.

 

That night I sat in the spare bed at the Charming's apartment, reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee to pass the time. Milah used to get me books at the places we would stop. She always said that a young girl should be more educated than the father who teaches her. I would read every book until the pages were faded and frayed. I've taken an interest in this one because I was bored and found a shelf in the apartment full of classic literature. "It's a sin to kill a mockingbird." Atticus Finch says in the book. "Mockingbirds don't do one thing but make music for us to enjoy." Those lines make me consider things. Why would Pan want to kill harmless Henry? All he did was believe. He's very much like a mockingbird. My thought process was interrupted by a knock at the door.  _It's probably Grumpy or some other friend of the Charmings._ I figured.

"Hi." The familiar feminine voice said when the door was opened. Silence followed. "Don't close the door. My name is-"

"Emma..." David cut her off in pure shock. Looks like whatever idea my dad had, it worked. 

"David!" She replied in the same tone. Like father, like daughter.


End file.
